shopkins_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Marsha Mello (Kindi Kids)
|only_appearance= |last_appearance= |creator(s)=Ack Kinmonth |uk_voice_actor= |us_voice_actor= |uk/us_voice_actor=Bryn McAuley |other_voice_actors= |name=Marsha Mello |title=Marsha Mello the Marshmallow Kid |nickname(s)=The smart one |gender=Female |country=*England *Shopville |affiliation=*North Western Railway **Mystabella **Peppa-Mint **Dum Mee Mee **Suzie Sundae *Ffarquhar Branch Line **Jessicake **Donatina **Philippa Flowers **Opaletta **Milly and Molly Cake Pop **Victoria **Pirouetta **Bubbleisha *Kindi Team **Shelly **Donatina **Peppa-Mint **Rainbow Kate **Summer Peaches |relative(s)= |basis=Marshmallow |arrived_in_shopville=1915 |visited_shopville= }} Marsha Mello is a marshmallow Kindi Kid. Description Personality Marsha Mello is smart, brave, and relaxed. She also often acts like a typical teenager and talks like a surfer, always talking slang such as "dude", "man", "rad", and "awesome". Since her brain includes so much information, she can get a bit crazy when she's under pressure. She can get ticked very easily. Nonetheless, she is very sociable and would do anything for her friends and loved ones. Appearance Marsha's hair resembles a marshmallow with two ponytails that frame her face. Her dress is in whites, pinks, blues and yellows. She wears pink socks with blue slippers. Abilities Origin Whenever angry, overwhelmed, or thinking too hard, her flaming head blasts powerful fire. Her eyes can also catch on fire without being incinerated. Marsha Mello is able to launch fireballs from her head at opponents and is able to melt the ground around her to form a pool of lava. She may also be quite durable, as seen in Coconapple, where she survived getting caught up in a large explosion caused by the Peppa-Mint and Donatina Mix, which only appeared as a minor annoyance to Marsha Mello. Due to being an Infernite, Marsha Mello has incredible heat resistance, being able to have her head constantly house a fire and take a bath in lava with no negative affects or visible pain. Calling All Kindi Kids *'Molten Mortar:' Marsha Mello lauches a giant fireball that creates a small explosion and does area damage to any enemies within the explosion's radius upon impact with the ground. *'Lava Lake:' Marsha Mello forms a pool of lava that burns away at any enemies who come into contact with it. *'Volcanic Volley:' The fire on Marsha Mello's head erupts like a volcano, launching a barrage of fireballs that do massive damage to any enemies close to her. Biography Early Life Little is known about Marsha Mello's past. However, at one point in time, she became the leader of the Infernites tribe, becoming a very important member of the Kindi Kids species in the process. First Adventures Marsha Mello once ran late to a party that was being held that many other Kindi Kids attended. Consequently, this ended up preventing her from being captured by Major Shoppet. It was then up to her to save the remaining Kindi Kids and take down Major Shoppet. ("Calling All Kindi Kids") When Peppa-Mint got the hiccups, Marsha Mello thought it was a good game. She then closed her eyes and she would find the other kids by listening for the hiccups. Marsha Mello then tagged Jessicake when she was in the middle of a conversation with Beary Chill. ("First Day") When everything was ready, Marsha Mello and the other kids helped plan a surprise for Mrs. Arbow. ("Feast of Fancy") Marsha Mello had a tough time when she was trying to learn how to dance. She then became a good dancer by finding it in her own way. ("Dancing Disaster") Marsha Mello and the other kids tried to figure out who the special day was for. Marsha Mello picked up Shelly and Yolka and asked them to join the party. The "special day" later turned out to be another surprise for Mrs. Arbow. ("Special Day") Marsha Mello and the other kids learned the word "space". She, along with Peppa-Mint and Donatina, was introduced to Beary Chill and her game, Guess the Snack. Marsha Mello was the winner of the game Red Light, Green Light by tagging Donatina from behind. ("Space") When the Kindi Games were being held at Rainbow Kindi, Marsha Mello was one of the winners after the games were over. Marsha Mello was boastful about her medals, making this the only time she would become boastful to herself. The kids later played the game charades. ("Charades") Marsha Mello was one of the guests of the tea party the Kindi Kids were having. ("Tea Party") Marsha Mello told the other kids that she had a "so, so soft cheap costume" for Halloween. Marsha Mello and the other kids were pretty mean to Rainbow Kate when she first arrived, but managed to make things right in the end. ("Trick or Treat") Further Adventures Marsha Mello, Peppa-Mint, Yolka, Beary Chill, Apple Blossom and Bunny Cart argued about who should use a cubit first, while a Shoppet snuck up on them. As Beary Chill decided to flip a coin with a boulder, she was crushed by the boulder, so Marsha Mello and the other Kindi Kids went home. ("Kindi Kids: Activity Book") Marsha Mello was almost all of the Kindi Kids who got to meet Patootie Bike, who was coming to Rainbow Kindi to be looked after. ("Secret Surprise") Marsha Mello was one of the kids who learned to play camp around the classroom. By then, she had a problem. She didn't memorize her camping tasks, so the other kids helped her get back on track. ("Kindi Campers") Memorable Quotes *''"Wow! There's a supermarket corner over there!"'' - Marsha Mello, First Day *''"Oh, I simply love hide and seek! Great idea, Peppa-Mint!"'' - Marsha Mello, First Day *''"I suppose we all show nervous in different ways."'' - Marsha Mello, First Day *''"I'm "It"? How exciting! What is... "It"?'' - Marsha Mello, Dancing Disaster *''"UGH! What I think I need is a little break!"'' - Marsha Mello, Dancing Disaster *''"Hi Shelly, Yolka, Berg and Sicle! Do you want to come to the party?"'' - Marsha Mello, Special Day *''"But Mrs. Arbow, we didn't carry in anything!"'' - Marsha Mello, Space *''"We made it to the moon! Space walk!"'' - Marsha Mello, Space *''"Thanks Peppa-Mint, but I can hold them all! I love, love, LOVE winning!"'' - Marsha Mello, Charades *''"Just whisper to me, I'll pass it on. Like the whisper game."'' - Marsha Mello, Tea Party Set Information Marsha Mello was released as one of the Series 1 Kindi Kids sets in the July 2019 product wave. Her product number is 50009 and she contains 58 pieces. 50009 Marsha Mello can be combined with 50008 Jessicake and 50006 Donatina to create the Infernites Max. Moose Toys Shop Production Description Ignite your imagination with MARSHA MELLO! Hi I'm Marsha Mello! A little softy who's as sweet as candy! With pastel swirls and rainbow curls I love all things cute! I come to life as soon as you pick me up, with big glittery eyes, my head bobbles with every movement! I have all the sweet moves, watch me take a bite out of my Cakepop! Take it out of the wrapper and push it up to my mouth and see me take a bite from it! Squeeze my Babycino and make the marshmallows move up the straw! Snack time with my friends is always full of fun when I'm around. I also have changeable clothes and removable shoes! So, come and join me and my friends Peppa-Mint, Jessicake and Donatina at Rainbow Kindi! We can't wait to have a magical day with you! *''Features realistic flame element and poseable joints'' *''Collect all three Kindi Kids in the Infernite tribe to build the super Kindi Kid tribe combo'' *''Combine with 50007 PEPPA-MINT from the Kindi Kids™ Cragster tribe for a quirky mixed-up Kindi Kid'' *''Go to moosetoys.com/kindikids for exclusive building instructions, animations, wallpapers and much more'' *''Watch all your favorite Kindi Kid characters on Nick Jr.'' *''Play the game available for iOS and Android'' *''Stands over 4” (10cm) tall'' Sidebar Descripion Set out on a mission to discover other Kindi Kid tribes with MARSHA MELLO, one of three quirky, creative Infernites from Kindi Kids™ Series 1! In-Booklet code Marsha Mello's in-booklet code for Calling All Kindi Kids is HO7H8ADE2D, which is Hotheaded when decoded. Background Information *Various artwork shows her with two different pupil designs: one ring and the other a black dot. However, the cartoon has them both consistently as rings. *She represents April in the Kindi Kids: 2020 Wall Calendar and January in the Kindi Kids: 2021 Wall Calendar with the rest of 2019 Infernites members. *She replaces Jessicake in some versions of the "Kindi Kids" logo, such as on the back of the Kindi Kids: 2020 Wall Calendar. *On various static artwork, her fire is portrayed as a gradient. However, in her animated model, the orange is instead encased in the yellow. It also has much lighter tones on the static artwork. *Her upper torso is black in her set and in her animated model, yet is light grey on her various static artwork. Various merchandise that reuses this static image recolors her upper torso to the correct black coloration. *She is the Kindi Kid that appears on the Kindi Kids NJ Check It 3.0 bumper. Trivia *She is the only Series 1 leader who doesn't come with a Shoppet in her set. **As such, she is the only Series 1 leader with Mix instructions on the Moose Toys website. *She is the leader of the Infernites. She also somewhat acts as a leader to the Kindi Kids species as a whole. *Her head resembles the Red Robot Sidekick from Galaxy Squad, another Moose Toys theme. *Like the Cragsters, her favorite game is Rockball. *She may know how to speak Spanish, judging by how she calls the Cragsters her "compadres". *Out of all the Kindi Kids, she has made the most Murps seen on-screen; mostly the Marsha Mello & Donatina Murp. *Her beak is almost never shown entirely straight-on, always having a slight angle to it, even when facing straight. The only times she was seen from a straight-on angle with her beak was from a distance in Hot Lava Shower and close-up in Rockball (episode). *A static image of her crossing her arm was used in European Nick Jr. YouTube headers, cropped down to fit in a square, and later on used as part of the Check it 3.0 branding for Nick Jr. in the US. The full version of this image was never publicly released. *She was falsely listed as a character in Shopkins!, thanks to a Wikipedia vandal modifying the description, something other Moose Toys news sites picked up as fact. Behind the Scenes Marsha Mello is the mascot of Kindi Kids as a whole and, according to Andy Seenan, was the first set ever designed. She is shown the most in promotional material for the sets and animated series. Basis Marsha Mello is based on a marshmallow. It is a type of confectionery which is typically made from sugar, water and gelatin whipped to a squishy consistency. It's used as a filling in baking, or commonly molded into shapes and coated with corn starch. This is the modern version of a medicinal confection made from Althaea officinalis, the marshmallow plant. Voice In the TV series, and where sound clips are used, Marsha Mello's voice is provided by Bryn McAuley. Real-Life History Reveals Marsha Mello was first revealed as a character in the Kindi Kids franchise on July 22, 2018 at San Diego Comic-Con International, when Kindi Kids was first announced. Both her set and cartoon artwork were shown. Alongside her were Peppa-Mint of the Cragsters and Yolka of the Electroids. On December 23, 2018, Marsha Mello appeared with the rest of Series 1 in a retailer's catalog. Marsha Mello reappeared with the rest of Series 1 through 3 at Toy Fairs in late June and early July 2019. Content Marsha Mello was on the moosetoys.com/Products icon for Kindi Kids for Series 1. She was later replaced by Pirouetta, then Coco Cookie, then Faith Feathers, then Jascenta, then Sunny Meadows, then Chandelia, then Berribelle and finally Queenie Hearts. Marsha Mello debuted in the TV series on July 4, 2019 in First Day, while her set officially became available on August 1st with the rest of Series 1. Marsha Mello also appears in the mobile app game Calling All Kindi Kids, released on August 4, 2019 for iOS and September 2, 2019 for Android. She is the main character of the game, and was on its icon until she was replaced by Polli Polish and Fria Froyo in October and November 2019, respectively. Appearances Voice Actors *Bryn McAuley (UK/US) *Keiko Toda (Japan) *Natalia Jankiewicz (Poland) *Hanna Mönkäre (Finland) *Frida Marie Reynberg (Denmark) *Mia Kadosh (Israel) *Justine Hostekint (France and French Speaking Canada) *Ines Nierstenhöfer (Germany) *Seo Yu-ri (South Korea) *Sofía Huerta (Latin America) *Annie Rojas (Latin America; TV Version) *Marjolein Algera (The Netherlands) Category:Kindi Kids